The Mistake: A story of love between friends
by Drofdel
Summary: Mattie and Madison bone. Lol


The Mistake. ORIGINAL FAN FIC BY DAMON DON'T STEAL XDDD

Prologue:

The year is 2010, Mattie was struggling to find words. There had never been so much kindness directed towards her. She was almost kicked off her Deviant Art account, and she was very relieved. Mattie had made a new friend, someone to help her when she needed it most, someone to talk to when all else was out. Her name, was Madison.

"Thank you." She said.

"Thank you so very much for helping me with my copyright problem, it was really scary."

"It's nothing." Said Madison.

"You're a really cool person, I am really glad you came to me for help." Both of these girls instantly realized that this would be far from the last conversation they would have.

Chapter One: Planning

It's now 2015 and Mattie had been saving up some money to take a plane from Massachusetts to Ohio, where Madison lived, however; Madison was not the only person Mattie wanted to see. Mattie had recently became friends with Damon. Damon was a guy who went to the same school as Madison, but he was two years older. Everyone thought that he was super cute because he could play guitar, and make everyone laugh. Mattie and Damon had become very good friends over the past year. Damon even introduced Emma to his group of friends. Emma was his fiancé. Everyone thought that they were very cute together, because they liked all the same things, played guitar together, and overall enjoyed each other. Mattie had also become friends with one of Damon and Emma's friends named Andy. Andy was a manly man who really enjoyed the science of bugs and plants Andy has always had trouble with woman, but with Mattie it seemed to have clicked. One compliment was all it took for these two to start talking. Soon, they were a couple.

Mattie had finally saved up enough money to fly to Ohio, and visit everybody. She wanted to see Madison, but she really wanted to meet Andy in person, go on a date, and pretty much get to know Andy for what he actually was. Mattie had always been shy when talking to guys, but with Andy it was different. She really opened herself up to him, which is why a trip to Ohio would be one that she would never forget.

So Mattie had received her ticket, and boarded her plane at Logan International Airport, located in Boston. She had planned to stay for two weeks, which is just enough to meet all of her friends, and record some videos for their collaborative YouTube channel. Everyone was very excited to meet Mattie in person. They even had a party scheduled, which Mattie was excited for.

Chapter Two: Arrival

The plane landed, and Mattie was very eager to meet all of her friends for the first time. She took a bus to Sgiem County, Ohio, where everyone lived. When she got off the bus, Damon was the first to greet her, as he took it upon himself to pick Mattie up from the Columbus Airport.

"What's up shit nugget?" She said with a smile on her face.

"Somehow I knew you would say that." Damon replied with a jokey tone.

Both of them greeted each other with a short friendly hug then started walking to the parking lot.

"Get in the car so I can take you to meet everyone."

Without hesitation, Mattie got into the backseat of Damon's car, and they were off.

The plan was that Mattie would spend the night at Madison's house, and surprise Andy the next day by showing up and going on a surprise date. Mattie was extremely nervous about everything that was going to happen, but she let everyone think that she had it under control.

The car pulls up to the driveway of Madison's house, and Madison is waiting on the stairs which lead up to the front door. She was standing there with a huge smile on her face. Mattie let out a screech which made Damon almost fall into the ditch across the road from the house. Damon parked the car, and Mattie was already running out the door to meet her longtime friend. A huge hug was the choice of greeting that both of them wanted to use, and they did. Damon had left the house with a huge middle finger coming out of his front door window space.

Madison and Mattie both went inside to play some games, and have some fun.

Chapter Three: Hidden Love

Both girls had finally got to see each other face to face. This was a pivotal moment in their relationship as both of them never really saw this happening. Mattie, who was far too nervous about meeting Andy the next day.

"What if Andy doesn't think I'm all that…good? Mattie asked.

"What if I can't pleasure him?"

Madison looks deep into her eyes and says with a serious tone.

"I know you can do it Mattie. You just have to have some love in it when you do, I mean I did it but it wasn't very good, so I guess we both need some practice." She says with a small giggle.

"Why don't we practice here?" Mattie quickly responds with haste.

"You mean like, on each other?" Madison said.

"Yeah, I mean… Just kissing… nothing else" Mattie said with a small stutter in her voice.

Both girls stare deeply into each other's eyes for a couple of seconds before slowly moving in for a soft, yet passionate kiss. The lips met with such great desire, so much that Madison put her arm on the shoulder of Mattie and pushed her onto her back. Both girls continued until Mattie stopped and took off her hoodie that read "lifeguard". Madison was already wearing shorts and a tee shirt, so she was comfortable. Mattie was now lying on the floor of Madison's room, with nothing on but a pair of leggings, and a navy blue bra to keep her from being exposed.

"You know, I wore this bra because I remember you telling me it was cute." Mattie said.

"I know it's the only bra you have, but I bet it would look ever better if it was on the floor." Madison said with an almost sexual tone.

Madison reaches behind Mattie and attempts to undo the clasps the hold the bra in place. While this is happening, Mattie slips her right hand into the underwear of Madison. She searches around until she can feel the moist clitoris on the tip of her finger. Madison lets out a sexual moan, and the bra slips off of Mattie's Torso. She rolls over, so she can be on top of Madison. Mattie removes Madison's shorts, and starts to play with her clitoris. Madison is deeply enjoying this, and Mattie can tell because of the deep and passionate moans Madison is letting slip past her teeth.

"I am going to do what you wanted done so many times before."

Mattie said before putting her lips onto the vagina of Madison.

She connects her tongue with the now soaked clitoris and starts to slowly lick. Up and down, up and down, back and forth until Madison grabs Mattie's hand with a tight squeeze. Madison can feel her heart beat start to race, and with every lick that Mattie puts onto her, Madison can feel her lungs start to gasp for air until she feels a thrust in her legs which cause them to go inward, hugging Mattie. Madison had finally reached her climax, and she was still ready to go again.

"Was it everything you hoped it would be?" Mattie asked.

"No, it was even better." Madison responded while trying to catch her breath

Without saying any words Madison stood up and told Mattie to lay down on her bed.

Without question, Mattie placed herself on the mattress. Her breaths were deep, and she was nervous. Madison slipped the leggings off Mattie's legs. Mattie was now completely nude. Madison took this opportunity to take her shirt off, and be naked so Mattie wouldn't feel alone.

"What are you going to do to me?" Asked Mattie.

"It's not as much what am I going to do to you, as much as it is 'What are we going to do to each other?' You know?" Madison responded before placing her knees next to Mattie's head. Mattie knew that this was a great time to start to lick her clit again.

"Whoa there!" Madison yelled. "I'm still very sensitive, so you will need to go slow. I just came after all."

Both girls can feel each other's moist vagina as they start to perform oral sex to each other. They both licked passionately, and lovingly until their faces are cover with sweat. Mattie reaches to her bag, which sits on the side of the bed. She pulls out a medium size purple dildo, and starts to lick it. Madison soon asks

"Why did you stoOOOOPPppp."

Before you know it, Mattie had slowly put the dildo inside or Madison.

Madison lets out a loud yell. She started to scream.

"OH GOD, OH MY GOD YES." Before returning to work on Mattie.

This was it, the moment was rising both girls could feel their partners thighs start to tighten. Until almost simultaneously they orgasm. Madison rolls off Mattie, and they both hold each other while lying naked in bed.

"Do you think that was a mistake?" Madison asked. "This is going to make things complicated."

"The real mistake (Mattie responded) was coming here to meet Andy, when in reality I wanted to meet you."

Both girls held each other in their arms before dosing off to a warm, loving sleep.


End file.
